


Sweet Nothings

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Study, Established Relationship, Feelings, Ficlet, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Implied Sexual Content, Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics, Love, M/M, Metafiction Cleverly Disguised as Fiction, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Their Languages: A Love Story in Four Segments
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 201





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> My most id headcanon, folks! :D

Italian was for getting the other's attention, especially Nicky's. Italian for public spaces and little exchanges. Italian was casual and comfortable, and a reminder of every century spent together, of Yusuf taking to it immediately and their first real conversation, Nicolo's eyes shiny with gratitude and incipient love.

Zeneize when Nicky was feeling loopy and content, perhaps tipsy and clingy, though Joe didn't so much join in as listen and smile and encourage him along. If he did reply in kind, Nicky always snapped back to semi-sober, eyes sharp once more. Would inevitably be plastering himself to Joe's front, tension through his entire body waiting for another nasal vowel in order to snap, as if that's all it took to get him grinding against Joe, though it probably did at that.

Arabic was for the sort of romantic utterings Joe whispered in the space between them in the dark in order to bring their love out into the light. Arabic for poetry and casual kindness and private musings. Arabic for when Nicky wanted him to listen to _his_ love, which he showed rarely in words.

And Derja from Nicky's wet lips into Joe's ear, breath warm and close enough to brush the sensitive shell and have him shivering, was for when he wanted it faster and harder, hard enough to rhythmically bump the bed into the wall and break off plaster. It was for moans and grunts and desperate requests. For each other only, words pressed into the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you like! <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
